Broken Sonnet
by Morrigan Mikagami
Summary: A chance meeting, a flame rekindled..happiness but for how long? oneshot ToshikiKadzuki


**Author's Notes:** First of all, this isn't a song fic (not how I define it anyway), but it fits the main character -almost- perfectly I couldn't help myself. I had this idea going on months ago, but after so much struggle with him, here it is! It's my first time writing smut for this pairing, so I hope I do both of them justice. C&C's appreciated! Thanks to my Beta-readers: Maldy-chan (to whom I owe blood) and Dani-san (for dusting it nicely)

This is, however, a (long overdue) **SURPRISE BIRTHDAY GIFT-FIC** for Bu-chan - I really, really hope you like:)

**Warnings:** This is sort of AU, but no particular spoilers except maybe a little bit in the manga. My explanation for this is found after the fic.

**Disclaimers:** Get Backers is copyrighted to Rando Ayamine and Aoki Yuya, plus all of their other associates - I do not mean any infringement on their part. I'm just borrowing the characters for fun, but the plot and storyline are mine. "Broken Sonnet" is written, composed and performed by HALE (they're a rather famous band in my country, and one of the very few that I actually like!).

* * *

**Broken Sonnet**

© Morrigan Mikagami

--------------------------------------

_For Caity. And for Al._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>_

_And now I concede on the night of this fifteenth song  
Of melancholy, of melancholy  
And now I will admit in this fourth line  
That I love you, I love you_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>_

"Toshiki..."

His tone was warm and friendly. Almost affectionate. And although he would like to believe that the Strings Master was as genuinely happy to see him as much he was jumping and dancing with joy upon seeing Kadzuki again--the younger man's chestnut-brown eyes which peered at him with familiar fondness, were clouded with hidden hurt and torment, and some shadowed emptiness that he was sure hadn't been there before… before what, exactly?

Before he came to meet this beautiful man and his protector a long time ago in the midst of the chaotic underworld and changed his life forever? Before he stalked out of Mugenjou, seething in pain and anger after Kadzuki disbanded their group and chose to follow a mere kid so much younger than him? Before they met again, now, as if by chance – or could it have been fate?

''I... I thought I'd never see you again.'' It had all felt so long ago. ''Toshiki, I'm so glad."

Despite the number of times he had dreamt of this scenario, playing it over and over again in his head, wishing for it in his dreams... somehow meeting Kadzuki outside the safety compartment of his mind, he could not bring himself to speak, could not bring himself to react, not even to return a smile. He has about a thousand things to say to him, and a hundred thousand questions more. But nothing passed his mind at all, only this moment, and Kadzuki… Kadzuki, saying his name, reaching out for him in words, seeking for him with a smile… Kadzuki, who now has eyes for him and _him_ alone.

He never thought he could know happiness.

For what seemed like eternity, they both stood there in the middle of the brightly lit street in uncomfortable silence, somewhere in the busy city of Tokyo, far away from the chaos of Mugenjou; neither moving, as the world around them carried on with its energetic rhythm, unconcerned and remotely aware of two strangers frozen in pre-dance.

The moonlight touched Kadzuki's porcelain skin, silhouetting his fine features, refining his immense beauty; but without hiding the strength he indisputably possessed, and the power he effortlessly commanded beneath the effeminate appearance. It barely did him justice, but it always took his breath away, though somehow tonight seemed different. Tonight, Kadzuki didn't seem his usual self… something was changed about him, something was wrong… something was lacking...

Where was Kakei? Where was Kadzuki's great protector?

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>_

_I don't care what they say  
I don't care what they do  
'Cause tonight I leave my fears behind  
'Cause tonight I'll be right at your side_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>_

Smooth, his skin was so smooth beneath his fingers.

He wondered vaguely if a certain other man knew about this, but the thought immediately flew out of his head the moment he tasted the smooth skin with his tongue. He felt, more than heard, the soft moan that Kadzuki let out as he nipped at the younger man's neck, trailing wet lips towards collarbone and shoulders, whispering praise.

**---------------this part is cut because of the explicit content. but you get the idea what happens. anyway, for those interested to read the rest of the lemon, this fic is also published on my LJ - **

** finwealtariel(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)17185(dot)html****---------------**

"Toshiki…"

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>_

_The clock on the TV says eight-thirty-nine pm  
It's the same, it's the same  
And in this next line, I'll say it all over again  
That I love you, I love you  
Lie down right next to me  
And I'll never let go, never let go_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>_

He didn't allow himself sleep afterwards. He was merely content on watching the beautiful man beside him get lost in his dreams – whatever they were, whether it included him or not. Most likely the latter, because Kadzuki has that smile on his lips – the kind of smile that he distantly recalled in his memories as from the early days of Fuuga, that smile which can only be conjured by one person, _meant_ only for that one person.

His heart constricted in his chest, anger and resentment taking root there. He knew of these feelings before, of course, but he had always blamed his immaturity for it: they were young, and he'd been jealous. He still was, apparently, but back then, he had enemies that weren't really worth his while to lash out his frustrations on.

"Juubei…"

But now, right now… there was only the darkness of the room, the shadows of the past and the ghost of the man who would never stop being at Kadzuki's side – even if _he_ was the one right here at this moment, holding Kadzuki protectively in _his_ arms.

Toshiki thought he knew all about pain.

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>_

_But still, I see the tears from your eyes  
Maybe I'm just not the one for you_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>>_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:** Presumably, this takes place a few months after Kadzuki left Mugenjou to follow his Raitei. He meets Toshiki somewhere not in Shinjuku and they have this one-night thing..I wanted to end it differently so give that impression, but apparently, angst-boy here won't let me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)_  
_


End file.
